War-torn
by SerpentFeather
Summary: After finally ending many, many moons of war, a peace is made between fogclan, lakeclan, and fieldclan. However recovery will be difficult for all, and although a new generation are being born into peace many will have difficult lives ahead. Follow three of the most troubled, each in a different clan, as they face the challenges of recovery. (SYOC open)
1. Prologue and character sheet

**Hey everyone, the official note is at the bottom of the page but just letting you know. The formatting for this got messed when I transferred it, so if it's weird sorry.**

Swiftsight was panting, as soon as she heard the news she had been running, and was now growing out of breath. She may have been faster, but she has never had as much energy as her brother, Quickspirit who was pulling ahead of her. Not to mention she had been unusually tired lately, she was going to see Sharpblossom to check if she was sick before Sunnypaw had told her the news. Quickspirit noticed her lagging behind and turned back to her, skidding to a stop.

"Are you okay?" He asked, she didn't respond for a second. _Was she okay?... no. No she wasn't_.

"I can keep going " she told her brother and they started off again, him seeming to understand. They moved swiftly through the forest, she didn't know quite how fast. Her mind was too busy. _How did this happen? How did __**I**_ _let this happen?!_

She spotted Flowerpelt first, and standing next to her was Foxstorm. As soon as Foxstorm moved out of the way so she could see, Swiftsight froze.

Flowerpelt had her nose pressed into a larger unmoving body. The young warrior, who swiftsight guessed had run here before her, shifted slightly away from her brother's lifeless body. Swiftsight felt her heart fall and shatter, seeing her best friend, her mate, her family, laying there with his neck showing a horrible bleeding wound.

She tried to say something, anything, but she couldn't bring the words to her mouth. Foxstrom answered her unasked questions.

"We were just about to bring him back," he muttered slowly, then added "we don't know who did it, it was too dark and foggy to see. However if he didn't step in, they would have killed us. He saved us"

Swiftsight nodded, still unable to put words to the agony she felt. She felt something else too, something she couldn't quite place.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed Flowerpelt was shaking, and walked over on surprisingly steady legs to press her pelt into her friends. They were family through him, through frostbird, and as a family they would deal with this together. Her brother helped Foxstorm pick up the body, while she and Flowepelt walked behind with low heads and unspoken sorrow.

"I'm sorry. " came a small and whispered voice after servers minutes of walking. "If I could handle myself, if I could protect myself he wouldn't have… wouldn't have-" Swiftsight interrupted her.

"It's not your fault, he was the one to make the decision to jump into a fight he knew he couldn't win. Not you" she tried to come out comforting, but it came out wrong. She also noticed an unusual air of bitterness in her voice, masked in sorrow, but still there.

_Oh_ she finally realized what she couldn't recognize early. _I'm angry with him_. It felt wrong to admit, but it was true. _He didn't have to die, he chose to. He chose to leave us, me._ The thoughts flooded her and she felt like such an awful, she shouldn't be mad at him. She still loves him, she did. She loved him more than any other cat in the world, especially now that they would never have kits. However she was also livid and bitter and sad she could never see him again.

"Are you okay, Swiftsight?"

"No. I love him, I do I really love him. But I don't think I can forgive him."

And she didn't.

**And that's the super sad prologue. **

**Thanks to arrghwhycantithinkofone for the first set of ocs they'll be appearing soon.**

**The character sheet it just after the this a/n, Hope you enjoyed and please give constructive criticism if you have any!**

Name:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality(I shouldn't have to say this, but please be descriptive):

Family(optional):

Any significant details of background:

Other:


	2. Chapter 1 and Allegiances

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the oc's you've sent so far, I'm still accepting until the story says otherwise(I'll update it). So if you want to send more/haven't sent any yet and want to please do! The sheet is below the prologue in the previous chapter.

This is chapter 1 and the allegiances!

I also removed the Fogclan allegiances in the previous chapter and moved the updated version here.

Fogclan

Leader: Foxstar, was Foxstorm (all ginger tom with blue eyes, nine lives)

Deputy: Shadepounce(black tom with dark grey patches and brown eyes)

Medicine:Sharpblossom(fluffy silvery grey she-cat with bright blue eyes)

Warriors:

Flowerpelt (mostly white she-cat with pale blue eyes and black ears)

Quickspirit( brown tom with black ears and brown eyes)

Feartherpounce(light grey tabby tom with hazel eyes)

Sandbreeze( sand colored she-cat with bright, unusually, blue-green eyes)

Pearpelt(large cream tabby tom with amber eyes)

Duskstep(muscular blue-grey furred tom with a thick tail, long claws, and dark-green eyes)

Apprentices:

Plumpaw(long furred tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes)

Pigeonpaw(long furred grey tabby Tom with white paws, muzzle, chest, and amber eyes)

Queens and kits:

Doveheart, permanent queen(long furred grey she-cat golden eyed with a white muzzle, underbelly, and chest)

Swiftsight, mother to Birdkit (light brown she-cat with darker markings, bright hazel eyes)

Cloudstride, carrying Dusksteps kits (young golden-brown furred queen with a fox-like tail, white paws, and striking amber-gold eyes)

Birdkit(she-cat who is all white except for light brown tips on her ears. Pale brown eyes, and is blind in one eye)

Elders:

Dappledfang (all white tom with pale blue eyes)

Lakeclan

Leader: Willowstar, was Willowbranch (calico green eyed she-cat. Six lives)

Deputy: Minnowshade(black and silver Tom with orange eyes)

Medicine cat: (open for oc)

Warriors:

Morningglow ( light blonde furred she-cat with black patches and a white eye spot)

Eveninglow (black she-cat with light blonde patches and a white eye spot)

Nightglow( all black tom with white under belly and paws)

Troutfang(Small wiry brown tom)

Embersplash (blue eyed orange tabby Tom)

Otterwhisker(brown tabby tom with green eyes)

Minkclaw (very dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes)

Apprentices:

Sharppaw, Embersplashes apprentice( sand colored Tom with black paws)

Queens and kits:

Fernbranch, going to have Embersplashes kits( heavily pregnant brown she-cat with bright green eyes)

Suncloud, mother of salmonkit and snapperkit(long white furred she-cat with ginger tabby patches, and orange eyes)

Wildkit, Willowstars daughter being fostered by suncloud( pale blue eyed calico)

Snapperkit( ginger Tom with darker ginger swirling tabby stripes and a white belly, paw, chin, and orange eyes)

Salmonkit( long furred ginger tom with orange eyes)

Elders:

FieldClan

Leader: cloudstar, was cloudgleam( white Tom with grey stripes and green eyes, last life)

Deputy: leapordtrot(a very light brown and golden bengal she-cat)

Medicine cat: Nightingalewing (long black she-cat with russet markings on her face)

Warriors:

Tulipspots(white she-cat with brown and ginger tabby patches, and blue eyes)

Seedshade(small grey and white Tom with yellow eyes)

Darkclaw(Big dark brown tabby tom with a long scar on his right shoulder)

Cliffleap( all brown Tom with yellow eyes)

Jaggedstorm(large jet black tom with deep sapphire blue eyes and a patch of jagged fur on his face)

Apprentices:

Bloompaw(white tom with ginger patches and yellow eyes)

Blossompaw(white she-cat with brown tabby patches and yellow eyes)

Heathpaw( very small, pale brown tabby tom with a white face, legs, chest, belly, and blue eyes)

Queens and kits:

Mossyflight, Sandkit and Littlekit's mother (pale light grey and back she-cat with green eyes)

Sandkit(very light colored sand furred she-cat that looks white in the light, hazel eyes)

Littlekit (small little grey tom with patches of sand colored fur)

Elders:

Stormleaf(dark grey,almost black, tabby tom )

Sharppaw was far from what he considered to be a naturally aggressive person. Most of the clan disagreed with him, well the warriors at least. Who could blame them though, they had all seen him on a battlefield fighting for his life, and ending many others. The thought made his stomach twitch and a wave of regret washed over him at the memories of bloody fields and a lifeless body at his feet. Despite his death count, which he felt awful for, he still did not consider himself a bad person. He found himself knowing he deserved the hate-filled glances from the other clans he got at gatherings. However, he still felt he didn't deserve to die, he had fought because he was ordered to fight for his clanmates and family. Did everybody else not fight for the same reasons? So why was this young, much too little to have fought in the war, apprentice telling him the opposite.

"Your a murder" he spat, his ragged grey fur bristling in anger. "So you deserve the same you did to all of them." Sharppaw's ears flattened against his head, trying to ignore the part of him that agreed with the Fieldclan cat. The part of him that was yelling along, the part of him that knew he had killed cats who didn't deserve it. Cats that probably had families and friends and clanmates that cared about them, clanmates who miss them. "You deserve-" the apprentice was interrupted by a gruffer looking she-cat.

"Quiet Mousepaw!" she snapped at him "I thought I already taught you not to speak to cats like him." That last comment was aimed at him, and he winced. Was this the apprentice mentor? From the way she spoke to the cat she probably was. Mousepaw gave him a nasty look before bowing his head.

"Yes, Tulipspots." turned him around and the two made off. As they walked back to their clanmates Sharppaw tried to ignore the fact she didn't even scold him for trying to attack somebody at a gathering. He felt bad for the apprentice, he was probably acting out because he had lost somebody in the war, and having to deal with such a grumpy mentor on top of that couldn't have been good for him. A moment later he mentaly scolded himself, just because she was mean to him didn't mean that warrior was rude. She could, down under her anger, be a good cat. Sharppaw tried never to judge someone by what they thought of him, many cats had good reason to hate him after all. His thoughts were interrupted by his sister.

"You handled that very well," complemented Morningglow. She was from a litter previously born to their shared parents, so while not littermates they were still kin. As kin they were close, not as close as Morningglow was to her littermates, but she had made an effort to reach out to him and they got along.

"Those Fieldclan cats are so aggressive. Did you know they claimed to have started the war?" She asked. Sharppaw did know, and the thought disturbed him. Why would anyone boast about starting seasons upon seasons of bloodshed and loss. "Ahh, but of course you did well. I already said it, but you did. I know many wouldn't be able to just sit there and take someone talking about them like that, so good job not attacking him.

"Thank you" Sharppaw nodded, it was a slow and soft motion that felt unnatural in that moment. "I'm fine though, " he lied quietly "heard it before" Morningglow narrowed her eyes.

"You always whisper when you lie" she chided him softly "you should work on that."

"Sorry."

"Don't be" she placed her tail around him softly and he leaned slightly into her. "It's okay to not be alright, especially after what we've been through." She whispered gently. They descended into silence as Willowstar called the gathering into order. Sharppaw didn't pay much attention to what was said, he would feel bad about it later, but they haven't had an interesting gathering since the first one after the war anyway. He was just grateful his sister stayed with him, it was the first comfort he has had in a long time.

Sorry for the relatively short chapter. As always please share constructive criticism if you have any!


	3. Chapter 2

Birdkit believed her mother to be a very forgiving person. She had many instances she could use as an example for this. For one, just this morning Doveheart had scolded her mother and Cloudstride for returning to the nursery covered in mud and dirting the place. However, after cleaning up, her mother had forgiven the permanente queen, something Birdkit probably would not do even if it was a light scolding. Birdkit new she meant no harm, Doveheart just didn't like the mud, however the point still stood of her mother being a very forgiving person. Then again, minus their shared dislike of getting dirty, so were the other nursery queens.

"What are spacing out about?" Asked a voice in her ear, and she recognized the voice of her fathers littermate.

"Not much, Flowerpelt, just mother. " Birdkit replied, gazing up at the pale she-cat.

"Ah yes, I believe she's out at the sun touch rock this evening."

"The sun touch rock?" Asked Birdkit courisly, she believed she had heard the name before but didnt know what it was. "Is that where she goes?" A look of surprise passed over Flowerpelts face.

"She never told you? Odd, Swiftsight is usually very brash, well about most things." She paused, her gaze drifting off to the non-visible sky. "It's one of the very few places the sun touches our territory, probably the only one during leaf-bare." It was true, most of the time fogclan territory was so covered in fog they couldn't see anything. Birdkit had never seen the sun herself, but she wasn't the only one so she wasn't really sad about it.

"Why does mother go their? She always does after we play mossball!" Sometimes Quickspirit played with them too, and when that happened, he always watched her after mother left.

"It's where she feels closest to your father, sometimes I go there myself to see him and Sunnypaw. You'll be shown it when your made an apprentice, it's special to us. So your mentor will probably lead you there quickly." That piped her interest.

"Can you tell me about my father? I don't wanna ask mother, she always seems so sad when people talk about him" Birdkit puts on a small frown and bats loosely at a leaf in front of her. "I don't like it when mother is sad." Flowerpelt laughed very softly.

"Well, your mother is a very nice and forgiving cat, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you asked. Even if it made her a little sad" She mused softly.

"That's what I say, she's very forgiving, but Dappledfang doesn't believe me…" At Birrdkit's whine Flowerpelt's eyes went wide and concern took over her features.

"You've been speaking to Dappledfang? I thought I told you not to. He can be dangerous to cats he doesn't like" Flowepelt then instantly cringed at her own raised voice, but Birdkit wasn't frightened.

"I know, but I haven't given him any reason to dislike me! Besides, he would respect me. I'm gonna grow up to be just like father, a great big warrior. Even if nobody wants to talk about him I at least know he was strong." Birdkit yelled excitedly, and then leapt up and pounced on a leaf falling leaf. It slid out from beneath her feet and she fell forward onto her face. Flowerpelt let amusement show in her face, smiling down at her friend and brothers kit .

"That's a great first try, but you need a bit more practice. Little bird." Birdkit pouted at the warriors nickname for her.

"I'm not little anymore,"she hissed, "and I'll get lots of practice when I'm mad an apprentice soon. I'm old enough now" Flowepelt smiled.

"I'm sure you'll do great then" she purred and Birdkit nodded, her one good eye sparkling with happiness at her kin's recognition.

"Yeah!" Birdkit was on her feet again, small body pressed closely to Flowerpelt. "I've already asked for some help from the other apprentices, if I practice early then I'll already be a step ahead. " The kit said softly but proudly. "Although Pidgeonpaw seemed a bit nervous to help me… " Before Flowerpelt could respond, a new voice interrupted her.

"Flowepelt!" It was Plumpaw, the other apprentice besides Pidgeonpaw and Flowerpelts apprentice. The she-cats tortoiseshell fur was covered in dried mud, so it was obvious she had just come back to camp. Flowerpelt must have noticed as well because her eyes narrowed,

"Yellow Plumpaw, what were you doing out of camp?" She asked in a careful voice, Plumpaw shrugged carelessly.

"I was just out with Pidgeonpaw and his mentor, no need to freak out." Huffed the apprentice.

"That's fine" Fowerpelt sighed, "as long as you weren't crossing borders again." Plumpaw rolled her eyes, and if Flowepelt noticed she was nice enough not to say anything about it as they walked off.

"Yeah yeah, well they need us for patrol now." Was the last thing Birdkit heard from the careless apprentice. Birdkit frowned at being left alone, usually she enjoyed the quiet but now she just felt lonely. She let out a huff and decided to return to the nursery. When she got there Doveheart was in her nest chatting with Cloudstripe who Birdkit had just seen returning from the fresh-kill pile. When she stumbled in both turned to look at her,

"Hello Birdkit." Greeted Cloudheart with kindness in her voice, as she curled into her nest and bit into a plump mouse. "Did you have a fun time playing?"

"It was nice, I talked with Flowerpelt and got to see Plumpaw. I wish I could go out and play on the mud like her though." Doveheart frowned at Birdkits statement, but did not raise any protest. "I'm gonna wait for mother to get back though." She added with a yawn.

"Are you sure you dont wanna get some sleep?" asked Cloudstripe, concern in her voice.

"Mhm, I'm… fine" Birdkits words were slow with sleepiness. "Besides I'm gonna have to do evening patrols one day."

"Of course you are" Doveheart joined in, "but right now your just a kit. Get some sleep, your mother will be back soon and here when you wake up."

Birdkit wanted to protest, but exhaustion kept her mouth shut. She stayed awake for a few more moments, listening to Doveheart and Cloudstripe return to their chatter, before her eyes felt too heavy to keep open. Right before she fell asleep, she felt a familiar warmth sink into the nest next to her.

Doveheart is right. Mother will always be here for me when I'm tired like this.

Ah the simple naivety of a kit, poor Birdkit. She'll be mad an apprentice soon, but first chapter 3 has to be made! Sandkit of fieldclan will be up next, probably around Monday.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry this is so late, I got sick. Took me much longer than I thought to recover, that and I had a few things to do. **

**But here's the chapter.**

Sandkit pushes further into her mother's pelt, her brother was snuggled against their mothers warmth too. Mossyflight purred slightly, amused by her kits, and leaned down to them.

"It's called a blizzard little ones." She told them softly, Sandkit assumes she's talking about when the white stuff called snow is heavy. Like right now, sandkit poked her head up softly,

"Why is something so cold so pretty?" She asked Mossyflight, her nose scrunched up in thought. Her mother chuckled.

"Well sometimes the most beautiful things are the most deadly, your mother is a good example of that." Spoke a new voice from the entrance of the nursery. From Sandkits spot between her mother and brother, she couldn't see who it was. However the voice sounded familiar. "And me too of course." The voice added jokingly.

"Leopardtrot! Leopardtrot!" Littlekit chirped happily, getting up and over to the deputy. Sandkit could see her now, her golden pelt was completely soaked and covered in snow. Mossyflight's mate ducked down and smiled at her brother.

"Hello littlekit, staying warm?" Littlekit nodded happily, Sandkit also bounded up and smiled at her mom(1).

"Of course he is, although someone else certainly isn't" Mossyflight spoke up, her eyes narrowed in a mix of concern and scolding. "You look like you jumped into the lake."

Leopardtrot laughed. "Oh I'm fine, and yes I was down by the lake. Although I didn't jump in," Littlekit looked at her in awe.

"You got to go out in the blizzard?" Asked Sandkit.

" I did, it was a hunting patrol with Jaggedstorm. He even managed to catch a lost mouse in all this, very impressive. "The deputy told them, giving a slightly apologetic look to mossyflight. "However when we came back Nightengalewing said we were fine."

"Wow. Your amazing to be brave enough to go out in this. "Littlekit smiles and excitedly bats a paw at the ground. "When I'm old enough I'm gonna be super tough and go out and catch prey in all the blizzards!"

"Yeah! Me too, I'm gonna be the deputy just like you Leopardtrot. I wanna fight like you." Sandkit tells, she playfully tackles her brother. They topple onto the floor with her on top, purring brightly.

"Hey" whined Littlekit, trying to push her off. "You didn't warm me." Sandkit flicked her tail and got off her brother.

"In a real fight your not going to have any warning. Only your instincts and what you've been taught. " Mossyflight told them from where she watched.

"That's how it works yes, but your only kits now. Kits who will can't go out in a blizzard because they'd freeze to death." Leopardtrot mused, playfulness still evident in her voice. She nudged both of them back to their mother, "so stay warm, okay tiny ones?"

Littlekit looked disappointed, but curled up against their mother anyway. Sandkit spoke up though.

"But we're not cold right now, can we play?"

"Not now Sandkit" Mossyflight scolded. "And don't raise your voice. Others are probably trying to sleep as well, now Leopardtrot's right. come get warm." She pouted, but Sandkit slumped back into her spot besides her littermate and did feel a tad better. Mossyflight looked back at Leopardtrot, about to speak before another cat poked his way into the nursery.

"Leopardtrot, Cloudstar and Nightengalewing wish to speak to you." Jaggedstorm whispered shakily. Leopardtrot looked at him carefully, worry in her gaze once she saw the sad look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Asked the deputy.

"I believe that Cloudstar is sick. " Jaggedstorm told her, "I was with Nightengalewing when he came into the medicine den and she seemed alarmed." Leopardtrot nodded urgently, she gave one last look to mossyflight.

"Get some rest." She insisted before trotting our, followed by Jaggedstorm. Sandkit felt mossyflight was tense beside her.

"What's wrong mother?" She asked curiously, large eyes blinking at mother. Mossyflight turned her gaze to her daughter.

"Oh, nothing… I was just" she trailed off looking thoughtful. " I was just thinking about how badly this blizzard hit. If it's this bad for us then it must be twice as bad for fogclan. It's always cold there, so now it must be worse. And although their sheltered Lakeclan still won't make it out of this unscathed." She lied hastily, not wanting to worry the kits. Sandkit yawned, the body heat next to her was making her sleepy.

"Okay mother." She muttered before closing her eyes.

—

When Sandkit woke up she was freezing. She looked around to see what was wrong, only to be met with the sight of her sleeping family. Her brother was shivering, even over his snores, and his fur was fluffed up. Sandkit frowned, trying to move even closer to Mossyflight, she was unsuccessful. She felt her small body shivering softly, and her stomach also let out a small growl. Sandkit poked her mother with her nose.

"Mother? Mother?" Mossyflight didn't stir, so she instead got up on unsteady paws. The ground felt frozen beneath Sandkits paws as she padded towards the entrance of the nursery and poked her nose out. Instantly it was pounded by the very white cold snow, although it hurt more than before. She pulled back in and shook her head. Sandkit peered out of the den, but couldn't see anything through all the whiteness. It was being blown all over the place by strong winds so she couldn't tell even tell which way it was coming in from. Suddenly a huge unmissable crashing sound rang through camp, it reminded Sandkit of a tree falling.

Shots rang out through the snow and suddenly Mossyflight was beside her, looking around in concern and worry.

"Did you see anyone?" She asked quietly and Sandkit shook her head quickly. They sat in silence of a second, before a three dark figures appeared. Two of them were supporting the third. Mossyflight quickly picked up Sandkit and put her back in the nest just as Darkclaw, Stormleaf, and Heathpaw entered the nursery. The apprentice and his mentor helped the elder into one of the empty nests, Heathpaw quickly ran out but Darkclaw wondered over to the queen.

"The apprentices den collapsed " he muttered. " luckily only Bloompaw was inside at them time, and Nightengalewing says he'll probably survive, however we're worried about more dens falling apart. So we're moving the elders and apprentices in here, it's the sturdiest shelter we have." Mossyflight nodded.

"Okay, but where will they all sleep? There's not nearly enough room in here!" Darkclaw shrugged.

"It's only three apprentices and Stormleaf over there. Besides, I'm not the one who gave the order. That was Leopardtrot." With that the warrior left. Sandkit was reminded of why she was trying to wake her mother up earlier as her stomach let out a loud growl. She gave a sheepish look at mossyflight.

"I'm hungry mother, do we have any fresh-kill?" Mossyflight looks at her sadly. "Not In this weather we don't. I'm pretty sure the only thing we've caught went to the elders. Which is what the code says to do." Mossyflight tucked her tail around Sandkit. "Don't worry. Everything will be okay soon."

**And that's where this is gonna end. Not because that's where I originally planned to end it but because I feel the need to at least post something… yeah this was originally meant to be a lot longer but life happened.**

**1- Leopardtrot and Mossyflight are the adopted mothers of Sandkit and Littlekit, both their blood parents are dead, although they never knew them. They call mossyflight "mother" and Leopardtrot "mom. I'm basing this off of my friend in real life who has two moms and calls one mother and the other mom.**

**Sorry if it's confusing.**

**Other things to know-The blizzard caught Leopardtrot's patrol unprepared, and the blizzard got worse with time. ****Fieldclan got struck worst because their in the open and have no shelter.**

**Also I'm posting this on Thanksgiving, so happy Thanksgiving all.**


	5. Chapter 4

**This chapter was very hard for me to write, at least certain parts of it. Please just know that Sharppaw is having difficulties, he's recovering.**

The scent of blood filled the air, taking Sharppaw by surprise as he ducked out of his den.

_What's going on? Did someone get attacked? If so why where they out in this weather? Was it another clan? A fox? Are we going to go back to war?-No. No. Someone probably just got hurt because of the storm. Hopefully that's all. Please let that be all._

As he glanced around a cats seemed to be pooling out of their dens. It was hard to tell with how dark it was, the clouds and wind blocked the sun, but if he had to guess they seemed to be hearing something he didn't. For some reason when Sharppaw looked up, the snow was mostly gone, but the winds were just as strong. His fur was blown back and he was almost knocked over by the force of it. He managed to stumble away from his den, and towards the center of camp where he could hear screams of terror. What the others must have all flicked flicked their ears towards earlier.

_How did I not hear them? It's so loud. So… why is it so loud?!_ Sharppaw winced, it almost sounded as if the screaming was in his ears. It was awful, he had almost forgotten what it sounded like to hear these screams. He started to pick up the pace, the screams louder and more familiar. He leapt up onto a rock and started climbing, when he could see them. Cats below, the snow covering the ground ran red with blood. The screams were fainter suddenly as pure terror took over him, no. _Why? Why is this happening?! What went wrong?_

Sharppaw snapped his head around to look back at camp, only for his eyes to meet a layer of fog that covered camp. A camp that was very far below him. _What? When did I get so high up?!_

"Hey they, this is exciting Isn't?" He whipped his head around and wanted to scream. However when he opened his mouth no sound came out. She turned her head slightly, looking confused. "Hey is everything okay. You do remember me right?" Her voice was sweet and happy, just like the first time. But her eyes were different, eyes that were bright and so hopefully before were blank and lifeless. He let out a sob, backing away from her.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered, finally finding his voice as tears dripped into his eyes.

"What was that?" she jeered, so differently from her sweet hopefulness. Hopeful they wouldn't have to fight. That they can be friends.

"I-I'm. Sorry. I'M SORRY. I"M SORRY!" His voice rose up, carried by the winds and she looked so confused. So innocent and confused, and empty, and dead. Dead, lifeless eyes.

"Hm?" she looked at him in concern again. "Sorry? Why?" He tried to answer but she was getting closer now, his paws moved backwards heavily until they couldn't. Her eyes narrowed, and her voice grew cold again. "Afterall," she paused, placing her paws right in front of him. "We all killed because we wanted to survive. " He couldn't look at her, as he felt her weight on him and she pushed. "We had to, isn't that what you said."

"NO!" The last thing he saw while plummeting was her, blue hollow eyes and white, speckled fur. Teeth pulled back into a delighted grin at the sight of him falling.

Sharppaw gasped for breath, his eyes shot open and it took everything in his power not to scream. Instead he rolled up onto his feet and padded out of the apprentices den, trying not to be that loud. The wind was intense, and the air chillied thanks to the wind but it could be worse. The camp was almost entirely sheltered by the large cliffs and jagged rocks that surrounded it, so there was little snow in the camp itself. The rest of the territory wasn't so lucky, it was unbearable conditions. He had never seen a blizzard so bad in his life.

Stop trying to distract yourself. You know it's true, don't try to ignore it. He hated, he hated this part of him. He hated all of this, he just wanted to go away, to end. He-... he needed to clear his mind. He forced his paws to keep going, only to pause again a moment later when a voice called to him.

"Sharppaw." called a familiar brown tom wearily, the small warrior trotted up to him with narrowed eyes. "Why are you awake? Are you trying to go out, you know we cant." He spat, shifting on his feet. "Don't be a mouse-brain."  
"I was gonna walk around camp, not go outside Troutfang." Sharppaw mewed honestly, trying not to look as pathetic as he felt. He and Troutfang hadn't seen eye to eye on most, probably because of the warriors attitude. Than again, Sharppaw wasnt blameless, he hardly gave the warrior a chance to get to know him. Troutfang regarded him carefully, and Sharppaw tried to hide his shaky breath again and the stories he had heard of Troutfangs bravery for his clan were impressive.

"Ugh. well I was just about to wake you up anyway. Willowstar wishes to speak to you."

"Right now?" He asked, a bit shocked at being called on at such a time as moonhigh. Troutfang shrugged.

"She's leader, she can do what she wants, dont keep her waiting." He said roughly, and with that turned and walked away. Probably to continue with some form of night guarding. Sharppaw gave a heavy sigh, finally letting his legs collapse beneath him as he fought back another pathetic sob. He pushed the thoughts from his mind quickly, and pulled himself back up and towards his leaders den. When he entered Willowstar silently gestured at him to take a seat, so he does near the entrance.  
"You wanted to see me?" He asked softly, only receiving a nod in reply. Willowstar's eyes were glazed over and she seemed to be deep in thought.

"Yes, I…" She spoke finally, but trailed off. "What I wish to speak to you about is hard to put into words. " Her eyes darted up to meet his, keeping him trapped and small under her piercing gaze. Sharppaw knew Willowstar meant no harm to him, but he had always found her intimidating. Her eyes held a strength about them, and she held herself with elegance and authority. Even if a stranger who knew nothing of the clans saw her, they would probably realize she was a leader.

You aren't like her, you aren't strong, a part of him whispered softly. He tore his gaze away from hers and stuttered aloud. "I, I'm sure its not that bad." He hoped it wasn't that bad. She blinked,

"Whoever said it was anything bad? Not me certainly, I never told you if it was good or bad." She spoke cryptically.

"I mean no disrespect, Willowstar, but from the way your speaking it sounds as if your unsure." Sharppaw slowly voiced his thoughts, something he instantly regretted as the ache in his voice was audible even to him. Willowstar gave him an unreadable look, that quickly turned to concern.

"Well, I dont think its up to me to decide, but rather you…" She trailed off pointedly. "Are you okay Sharppaw? If your tired we could talk in the morning, although I cannot guarantee privacy. " From the way she spoke he realized that she knew. Of course she knew, she tends to know what was going on in her clan.

"I'm sorry, just a bit shaken. We can talk now." She shook her head.

"You haven't been sleeping, don't think I wouldn't notice. Although I didn't think it was this bad." Willostar sounded almost guilty. She gave him a calculating look, before sighing. "You're clever enough to pick up on the undertones, Sharppaw, but refusing to answer them. You don't wish to speak with me about it, " She paused, frowning. "Which is fine, but I'm your leader. You can come to me." It hurt to hear her say that, because he wanted so much. But he couldn't bring himself to open up to her, to cry and break down in front of her. She still watching his every movement with those piercing eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I'm not perfect, you seem to think I am, but I'm not. I am a leader who has lead over no times but times of war. When your a leader at times of war you don't have time to think, to regret, as awful as it sounds its true. So this, peace, is new to me. I'm new and unfamiliar with this. So I suppose I am not the one to talk to about this. However we have a whole clanful of warriors who are going through what you are now. I encourage you to speak to one of them. But for now go to bed. " When Shappaw opened his mouth to protest she silenced him. "That's a command Sharppaw, go rest and think of what to do next."

Sharppaw bowed his head, knowing better than to argue, and padded out of the den.

_What do I do?_

_Nothing. She's right, she's not perfect. She didn't realize you deserve this._

_No I don't._

_Your only going through what you put dozens of others through. Pain._

_I made there deaths swift._

_You think that makes it any better? Your pathetic, your a murderer, your awful._

_Shut up. Just please please shut up_.

Sharppaw collapsed into his nest, trying not to cry or sob. He closed his eyes, knowing sleep would never come but wanting so desperately to try. He would have to explain why he's so tired to Embersplash again. Stupid insomina. Stupid nightmares. Stupid him. He just wished it could all go away.

**Hi again, self love is important. Please practice it.**

**Also please note that the apprentice in Sharppaw's dream and him were never involved romantically. He didn't know her that well in fact, but for the little time they did know each other they bonded close. I don't know if anyone will actually see romance in it, I doubt it, but it could happen and I just don't want to risk that.**


	6. Chapter 5

"Birdkit, Birdkit wake up." Whispered a voice lightly, and Birdkits eyes opened slowly. She couldn't see much, only about half of a face. A very familiar face.

"Doveheart?" She asked sleepily, blinking a few times. The bright light reflecting off the snow was startling to her good eye. Doveheart nodded promptly once Birdkit seemed to be mostly awake,

"Sorry for disturbing you Birdkit, but do you know where your mother is?" Birdkit seemed startled by the question, glancing around quickly before tucking her paws under her and looking rather upset. She usually hated the cold, but had been thankful for this blizzard because it meant Swiftsight would have to stay with her all day.

"No…" She wrapped her tail around herself, feeling slightly chilled for more than one reason. She felt small and anxiety filled through her when her mother wasn't there. Doveheart have her a soft kick, trying to be comforting.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's just around camp." She smiled softly down at the kit, who just nodded. They pair quickly left there conversation behind as another cat entered the den. Duskstep quickly shook off his snow covered pelt, a small shiver shaking his body as well.

"I really hope that this blizzard will end before the gathering, we can hardly leave camp to hunt. Much less make our way all the way down to the star trees." He mumbled through a mouthful of prey. He had two mice in his mouth, he quickly padded over and placed one down in front of Birdkit.

"Thank you Duskstep." Purred the she-cat, she has become very familiar with the warrior because all the time he spends with his mate cloudstride. His presence was nearly constant since her four kits were born yesterday. Duskstep has shuffled over to Cloudstride and the kits, who were asleep. Leafkit, Mistykit, Hailkit, and Ravenkit were very small and cute in Birdkits opinion.

"How are you?" Duskstep asked softly, concern showing in his eyes. "I brought you food! Are you cold? Do you feel okay?" Cloudstride stopped him promptly with a small gesture.

"I'm fine, Duskstep. Really." She told him softly, "just a little tired, but fine." Birdkit could see him relax, but he still seemed worried.

"Okay! But please rest, you need to rest and stay warm in this weather." He cooed, laying down next to her. Cloudstride mumbles out an agreement, seemingly amused by her mates over protectiveness. Birdkit frowned at them, she didn't want to disturb the pair so she turned away and walked to the front of the den. She shivered, the wind and cold felt awful. She wanted to go look for her mother, but Doveheart pulled her back.

"Oh no you don't, your not going out ther-" The permanent queen paused when a large creaking sound, before a crash interrupted the sound of the wind. Another creaking sound, what was going on? The howling of the wind seemed to worsen, and there were cries of anguish. Doverheart looked hesitating, her snout wrinkling in disgust, before bounding out into the snow. Birdkit lost track of her very quickly, within the snow and massive fog bank that covered their territory. She let it a wimpier, Duskstep has also gotten up now.

"That sounded like a tree falling. I think the blizzard is knocking them over. " He stayed bluntly, Birdkit looked at him fearfully. Doveheart came back, panting and covered in snow.

"Foxstar is evacuating camp!" She whines loudly. "Many trees have fallen, and there getting closer."

"What? They want us to leave in this weather? What about the kits?" Cried Cloudstride, however before another complaint could be made Shadepounce interrupted.

"Would you rather be cold or squished?" He snorted, and Duskstep nodded in agreement.

"Come on Cloudstride, "he nudged her softly. "Let's go." Doveheart also seemed destressed, but grabbed Birdkit and started off. Birdkit struggled in her grib, the wind nearly knocking both of them over. They made it to the exit of camp before Quickspirit found them.

"I can take Birdkit." He offered, and Doveheart placed her down in the snow.

"I'm going to go find Pigeonpaw and Plumpaw." She told them both. She made sure that Quickspirit really had Birdkit before running off to find her family. Birdkit was feeling very cold, fragile, and shivery. She wanted to go back to her den, but she could open her mouth to say so because she was shaking too much. It wasn't just her fur, like it had been in the den, but now her core felt freezing too and she could stop shaking. She wanted to go back to sleep in her den, she wanted to be warm, she wanted her mother. Birdkit let out a sorrow ridden mewl, and her mothers littermate moved faster. He needed to get her somewhere warm else the poor kit freeze to death. Luckily he wasn't alone, the rest of the clan was also moving this way and Flowerpelt found them. She stood slightly in front of her friend in hopes of blocking some of the wind. Quickspirit blinked gratefully at her. Ahead of them Foxstar turned to face the cats leaving.

"Everyone please remain calm, we need to move fast of the blizzard. " His calls, although loud, were nearly drowned by the worsening wind. "I've already sent a message ahead to the other crowds, Sandbreeze and Sharpblossom should return shortly with news. Until then please follow me. " With that the leader turned and ran on, follows by his clan. Birdkit was still shaking in her kin's grip, and the cold seemed to be getting to him too as he slowed a little. Flowerpelt kept giving him little shoves and nudges to keep him going. They bounded after the few cats they could see, which were barely visible outlines through the snow. They made there way carefully to the star bushes, neutral territory between the clans. When the freezing clan arrived, three cats were already waiting for them. Sandbreeze sat near Willowstar, but Sharpblossom stood alone.

"Cloudstar turned me away." She told Foxstar simply, a bit of bitterness in her voice. A few cries of anger and protest ripped through the cats, but Willowstar's voice stopped them.

"It dose not matter now," she told them calmly. "Lakeclan can host your elders, kits, and unwell while your warriors make sure your camp is safe. They will be well taken care of and warm in our camp." She assured them, and Foxstar bowed his head.

"Thank you Willowstar, we are in your dept. Our kits and elders would have frozen in this weather, not to mention the rest of us."

"You owe me nothing Foxstar, we are friends now are we not? Puls, I am certain you would have done the same for us. Come now, let us get you back to camp. You can make sure no one is missing there and tend to those in need, I'm sure are medicine cat would be glad to assist you."

—(tiny time skip here)—

Birdkits first thoughts of the lakeclan nursery was that it was slightly larger than the Fogclan one, but much less comfortable. She new she should be grateful to be out of the snow and cold, but she missed her own soft, leaf covered nest. She missed the warm feel of her mothers fur on her own. She missed Swiftsight. It had been the only thought that had plagued her when Sharpblossom had checked her over and, thankfully, decided that she simply freezing and only needed to be warmed up but to come back if it became worse. Now she was tucked up besides her fathers sister, cold but far less so than before and sad, and scared. She wanted her mother, she wanted Swiftsight back.

"Flowerpelt, where is my mother?" She inquired, and felt her kin tense next to her.

"I don't know Birdkit, " she whispered softly, worry and sorrow in her voice. "But you should rest, your tired and weak from the travels." Birdkit frowned, unsatisfied with the response.

"But I want to see her. I want Swiftsight." She whines loudly. It was rare she talk so rudely to Flowerpelt, Flowerpelt was kind and never treated her badly, however Birdkit was upset. She was cold and tired and couldn't think straight, and she wanted something familiar to cling too. This place had nothing to give her, no comfortable nests and Swiftsight was missing, she couldn't even smell her sent. She felt like crying out a sobbing, but her body was too tired to do so. Flowerpelt didn't seem upset though, but a tender fragile look was in her eyes instead.

"I know little one, but I don't know where she is. Go to sleep though, and perhaps when you wake there may be news of her." Birdkit didn't recognize the doubt in the comforting voice of the warrior. Even if she had heard it before, which she hadn't, she was to tired to recognize it. So instead she, unwillingly, feel alseep against Flowerpelt.

"I'm sorry Birdkit, but I promise I'll care for you."

**So…. Sharppaw and Birdkit are in the same camp, they may see each other. That's probably the one upside to this whole chapter. Well that and Cloudstride gave birth! Yay! Kittens. Don't worry all of the kittens are fine. **

**Swiftsight has vanished though...**

**Also I think the formatting got messed up again, if so sorry!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Most blizzards don't last very long so this one has to end soon. Too bad, it stirred up lots of drama.**

**Also these chapters from different points of view tend to happen at the same time, unless a specific time skip is stated, and even than that time skip applies to the others too.**

Sandkit's tail flicked her brother, she grumbled softly. The boredom of being trapped with so many people was getting to her. Littlekit whined and used his paw to push her back.

"Shut up your being annoying." Sandkit whispered. "And stop pushing me."

"You started it." Littlekit replied icily.

"Stop it both of you." Mossyflight snapped before Sandkit could pounce on her smaller littermate. "Go bother them apprentices if you really must get that energy out. They're not much older than you." Littlekit huffed and curled into his mother's belly.

"But they hate us, they are always teasing us." Sandkit mumbled, her tail twitching behind her.

"I'm sure they don't hate you, they just like to tease." Stormleaf mused from just spot next to them. mossyflight glanced around him and nodded in appreciation. They were all still stuck in here. It had been about two days since the blizzard started, and apparently it was finally calming down. Wasn't gone yet though. Mossyflight pushes her kit softly with her nose. Sandkit pouted softly and bounced off to the other side of the den.

"Hey you four." She greeted the cats over there. Bloompaw, Blossompaw, Heathpaw, and Heatherpaw turned to look at her. Heathpaw gave her a tiny, timid smile, but the others didn't seem to care.

"Go away Sandkit, we don't need you around." Snapped Bloompaw.

"What he means to say," Blossompaw grumbled. "Is that you should go back to your nest, where your wanted by your mother."

Sandkit sighed, looking at them. Heatherpaw and Heathpaw has gone back to chatting, Heathpaw looking nervous.

"Well. You can't get rid of me, mother sent me over." Sandkit announced. "I'm as unhappy as you. I've already spent too much time with you."

**I really haven't felt up to writing so this half finished filler is all you get. I am really really sorry. I'll try to get more out soon.**


End file.
